bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazeyo Shinsei
Kazeyo Shinsei (新生風夜, Shinsei Kazeyo, "Reborn Wind at Night") is a Shinigami and an former member of of the Gotei 13's Second Division and Onmitsukidō who was exiled into the Dangai Precipice World after being tainted by a Hollow. He subsequently lost a significant portion of his memories but was able to escape into the Human World where he attempts to maintain a balance between slaying Hollow, reclaiming his lost memories, and living a normal human life. Appearance Kazeyo appears to be a moderately tall young man with a slender build. He has naturally silver hair which he keeps maintains poorly causing it to appear messy quite often. While in his human form he wears casual clothing consisting of jeans and a random t-shirt. Being a Shinigami he is used to baggy clothing and refuses to wear anything tight fitting even in human form. While in his Shinigami form he wears the standard Shihakushō, though it is charcoal grey instead of the traditional black. His most prominent feature is a large around his left eye, which is supposedly the mark of his curse from a Hollow. Personality Kazeyo for the most part appears to be a quite laid back individual, rarely getting upset or flustered by anything. Despite this he seems to have a great dislike in being under direct command of another and detests taking orders. This dislike of authority seems to have stemmed from his issues with the Soul Society in the past. Due to his attitude he usually likes to act at his own pace and avoids acting rashly when at all possible. While in combat Kazeyo prefers to have his opponents attempt to strike first allowing him to respond accordingly. In this way he believes that he can avoid getting in over his head, and allows him to prepare the necessary tactics to achieve victory. While he does appear to have a considerable amount of power, he would rather defeat his opponents with strategy than obliterating them with raw ability. While this hesitance to act immediately may appear to be lazy by those who have just encountered him, Kazeyo is quite motivated when it comes to the extermination of Hollow. This motivation is observable when he goes out of his way to protect both spirits and living humans. As such he doesn't like to put others in danger unnecessarily. Despite his actions against Hollow he doesn't consider himself an ally of the Gotei 13 nor the whole of the Soul Society. Having lost a considerable amount of his memories due to his complex past he shoulders the desire to remember what it is that he has forgotten. These lost memories included every Kidō incantation he had come to know, his ability to access his Zanpakutō's Bankai, and a majority of his life before he was exiled into the Dangai Precipice World. History While Kazeyo is unable to remember much of his past due to his time spent in the Dangai Precipice World, he has come to learn much about himself though simple deduction. From his uniform he was able to discover that he was a member of the Second Division and the Onmitsukidō. While unconfirmed believes that he must have been a seated officer due to his mastery of Shikai and his apparent achievement of Bankai, which he learned conversing with his Zanpakutō spirit, but he cannot remember his exact rank. Most of his knowledge regarding his duty as a Shinigami and information regarding Hollow was provided to him by Zapakutō as well. Furthermore he believes that he must have been exiled from the Soul Society for being "cursed" by a Hollow. In reality this curse is merely his Reiatsu having been tainted by a hollows as a result of the scar over his left eye. Kazeyo's first true memory is being lost somewhere in the Dangai Precipice World for what seemed like an eternity. Due to his tainted soul his Reiatsu was unable to be noticed by the Kōtotsu resulting in him remaining lost for an unknown amount of time. Eventually he would come to escape this realm by following a Shinigami into the Human World. Appearing somewhere in urban Japan, Kazeyo would come to produce a Gigai through unknown means similar to Senna. After obtaining a physical body Kazeyo attempted to blend in with the rest of the living populace for some time. This led him to him taking up a job as a simple messenger and renting a small apartment. Unfortunately his high level spiritual energy and unique signature eventually drew in several hollow who launched an attack on the people living near him. Feeling obligated after being reminded by his Zanpakutō of who he truly is Kazeyo returned to active duty as a Shinigami. Though he rescued his neighbors, Kazeyo realized that they would keep returning unless he was able to somehow mask his Reiatsu. Plot Coming Soon... Powers & Abilities [[w:c:Bleach:Zanjutsu|'Former Master Swordsman Specialist:']] Deducted from his use with a sword as his primary fighting style and his Zanpakutō being convinced that they had achieved Bankai at some point before they lost their memories. In combat Kazeyo has the ability to alter his stances and to take advantage of an opponent's weight balance to keep enemies of all types on the defensive. His former service in the Onmitsukidō has leaked into his fighting style leading Kazeyo to use speed and accuracy with a blade to quickly eliminate enemies. Despite the high level of skill that he shows with a Zanpakutō, his skills have apparently diminished significantly due to his lost proven by his inability to access his Bankai. Nonetheless he is a powerful combatant and shouldn't be taken lightly by enemies and allies alike. [[w:c:Bleach:Flash Step|'Flash Step Master: ']]As a former member of the Onmitsukidō Kazeyo is incredibly skilled in the art of Flash Steps. His speed is so high when performing this techniques even those who can sense Reiatsu may have trouble tracking his movement. When performing this skill he can close incredibly large gaps nearly instantly, which has led more than one foe believe they were out of range of his attacks. While it is possible that at some point he may have known advanced steps, he seems to have forgotten anything other than its basic usage. Despite this Kazeyo's skill in this art makes him a dangerous foe for all who encounter him. [[w:c:Bleach:Kido|'Former Kidō Master:']] Kazeyo's use of Kidō is a puzzling matter to understand. While he has forgotten every Kidō incantation that he had ever known, he is able to effortlessly perform seventies level spells without an incantation. Furthermore he can amplify otherwise low level spells to incredible degrees, which is primarily seen when he amplifies the use of low level Hadō to unnatural destructive forces. While he has considered relearning the incantations for him to perform higher level spells his own personality along with the current lack of necessity in mastering such high level skills has slowed this process considerably. His skill in Kidō is most noticeable due to his ability to destroy lower level hollow without exiting his Gigai. : Kaihou (解放, "Liberation") To utilize his full abilities Kazeyo must free himself from his Gigai and enter his spiritual form. While this is usually accomplished using a gikongan by Shinigami allied with the Soul Society, Kazeyo unfortunately has no access to this luxury. To compensate for this disadvantage he has learned how to separate his spiritual form from his Gigai at will, not unlike the method Senna utilizes. Instead of a swirl of leaves Kazeyo Gigai appears to be burned off by blood red electricity. This process is usually nearly instantaneous, though Kazeyo has been known to slow it for dramatic effect. [[w:c:Bleach:Reiryoku|'Immense Spiritual Power:']] Like his Zanpakutō Kazeyo's Reiatsu is tied to the Classical Element of Air. In particular his Zanpakutō has commented that his spiritual energy is suspect to random fluctuations in strength and stability, similar to the behavior of weather. Similar to other Shinigami with elemental Reiatsu Kazeyo's emotions can effect his surroundings quite noticeably. While stressed, or focusing his Reiatsu, Kazeyo is able to conjure up fierce winds around himself that could easily knock back lesser opponents. According to his Zanpakutō in addition to his normal Reiatsu qualities Kazeyo's spiritual energy occasionally takes on the signature of a Hollow. Despite this he has never shown signs of losing control of himself nor the formation of a mask like a Vizard. The change in spiritual signature seems to stem from the scar around his left eye. Enhanced Strength: Despite his slender build Kazeyo has shown to have considerable strength in his Shinigami form. This usually manifest itself by either blocking or pushing back the strikes of much larger opponents with what appears to be little to no effort. This strength in combination with his speed and swordsmanship makes him a powerful combatant for most opponents Enhanced Durability: Similar to his enhanced strength Kazeyo is able to take a great deal more punishment than what would be expected of somebody his size. While nowhere near invincible he is able to shake off the attacks high level opponents to a significantly greater degree than an average Shinigami. High Intellect: Despite his substantial loss of memory, and laid back demeanor, Kazeyo is a highly intelligent individual capable of analyzing his opponent's strategies and acting accordingly. Furthermore he has expressed a great amount of knowledge in the field of Kidō application allowing him to utilize otherwise basic skills with the the precision and finesse to achieve victory will little to know effort. While in a combat scenario Kazeyo usually plans out several possible outcomes to each move made by both combatants and what action he would then need to take. This thoughtfulness has occasionally impeded his forward progress due to an unwillingness to act rashly. Cursed Abilities: 'While Kazeyo is not actually cursed, but instead tainted by a Hollow's Reiatsu, he has been granted several abilities that have caused him to think otherwise. The first of these is an enhanced ability to sense spiritual energy. While this increases his ability to sense all Reiatsu, it is particularly tuned to sensing spirits in distress. While this would usually be considered a good thing Kazeyo abilities expand from just sensory to the point where he feels the pain of nearby innocent spirits. He has explained that the feeling of Hollowification is particularly painful and in some cases is enough to cause him to collapse. In addition to tracking spiritual energy, Kazeyo is able to use is sensory skills in combat to give him incredible reaction time by analyzing the Reishi density and speed of both opponent's and their attacks. Zanpakutō 'Musōsuke (無双助, "Unparalleled Assistance") is the name of Kazeyo's Zanpakutō which takes the form of a silver bladed chokutō with black wrapped handle and a charcoal sheath while in its sealed form. Being a former member of the Onmitsukidō he wears his sword strapped behind his back nearly horizontally causing him to draw his sword reverse blade style. The spirit of Musōsuke a young woman of above average height sporting short black hair. She dresses in sleek all black clothing consisting of a short black dress that cuts off just above her knees, over-sized black boots, and occasionally a large black coat. She makes it a habit of throwing of the coat dramatically before engaging in combat, usually with Kazeyo. The sealed version of the sword that she wields takes a different appearance than Kazeyo's and is said to be what his sword originally looked like before lost his memories. Her version of the Zanpakutō appears as a thin katana with a glossy black sheath, small crossguard, and dull silver ornaments on the end of the handle and sheath. Musōsuke has been shown to have a quite complex personality that compliments Kazeyo's own quite well. She serves as Kazeyo's main source of information when it comes to spiritual matters and seems to have been effected less by her master's memory loss. Despite this both her and Kazeyo can't remember how to perform Bankai, but she is certain that she used to have that level of power. She is quite confident in her abilities and states that she has the right to choose who to bestow them upon and is quite dutiful when it comes to exterminating Hollow. In contrast to her serious side she seems to enjoy teasing Kazeyo, especially when he is acting and living as a Human. This often results in a two sided mockery between the two with Musōsuke making fun of Kazeyo's human lifestyle and Kazeyo replying that her name makes her sound like a man. Regardless of their constant bickering the pair appear to get along quite well with each promising to share their power so that they can both reclaim their memories. Shikai: Released with the phrase "Banish Authority" (竄する権, Zansuruken) Musōsuke's blade is engulfed in blood red energy, as a Reiatsu enhanced hurricane force are expelled around Kazeyo, before it extends and widens considerably and the cutting edge gains seven rounded notches. Unlike the Zanpakutō's version of the sealed sword the shikai state has a straight blade and is wide enough to provide user's with a more effective surface area to block with. While merely cosmetic the handle takes on grey color along with a different style of wrapping. Due to the destructive force associated with his sword release Kazeyo puts in a conscious effort to release his sword only when allies are clear of him. : Shikai Special Ability: Like Kazeyo's own spiritual energy Musōsuke's abilities are tied to the Classical Element of Air. As such it grants Kazeyo the ability to manipulate both wind and lightning and can effect the weather to a limited degree. With simple sword swings Musōsuke can release spiritually enhanced gusts of wind or bolster the force of his strikes to the point that he can knock back physically superior foes. In addition to this simple ability Musōsuke also has access to more complex abilities. :: Reppūtō (烈風刀, "Violent Wind Blade") Kazeyo launches a concentrated blade of spiritually enhanced wind from Musōsuke at an intended target. The density of this technique has been shown to be able slash Menos Class Hollow with little preparation. Kazeyo has been shown to be able to perform this technique quite quickly often catching an opponent off guard. Preparing this technique for an extended amount of time appears to increase its damage potential considerably, and as such its full strength has yet to be seen. :: Hakai Reiki (破壊霊気, "Disruption Aura") Kazeyo channels spiritual energy down the course of his blade that manifests itself as blood red lightning. This electricity disrupts the bonds between Reishi allowing the sword to cut through spiritually based targets with greater ease. Due to the appearance of this technique it is often misunderstood as a skill that increases the cutting potential of the blade. It should be noted that this technique does not grant Kazeyo the ability to cut through an opponent's Zanpakutō do to the incredible concentration of spiritual energy compacted into such blades. :: Unnamed Weather Manipution Kazeyo has been shown to have the ability to generate and manipulate localized weather phenomena. His abilities with this ability appear to be limited by the current factors that are naturally driving the weather. As such he would be unable to create a thunderstorm without the necessary amount of moisture present in the surrounding air. As such this ability seems to be focused around destabilizing the weather which could result in a storm, rather than directly controlling it. Bankai: While not revealed the spirit of Kazeyo's Zanpkakutō is convinced that they once achieved Bankai before losing their memories. Trivia